Penultima
Pre-Entropy History none Post -Entropy History Kate Armstrong grew up unassuming. She fit in enough with her friends but nothing close. She devoted herself to god and to the church having little other direction to choose (and with much advocation from her mother). She was always told that the church was the place to go to find like minded friends. She found a small clique of girls, two of which (Sam and Sheila) saw the religion as a jail sentence rather than a faith, one (Minnie) was more devoted to her comic collection that her god, and one (Tamara) that everyone was fairly certain was working off some form of sin that people would whisper about but never say out loud. She hung with them and grew close enough to say they were friends. The first test of their friendship came when Kate's powers erupted. Unlike other people she knew, her powers did not come from doing some daring deed or to save her life or the life of another. It literally came like a bolt of lightning. Kate was struck by a lightning bolt during her communion. The bolt killed the priest, destroyed a stained glass window, completely shorted out every computer on the premises, and left Kate kneeling at the alter with all her clothes burning off but untouched skin. Immediately the accusations that she was either blessed or damned immediately got thrown around. All of her friends and family members (and most of the community) watched it happen. Her friends tried to be supportive, though Sam and Sheila refused to talk to her anymore. (Sam still emails her to check in but says he can't deal with the experience.) Minnie and Tamera become her entourage quickly. Minnie had Kate experiment with her powers to see what she could and could not do. It did not take long for her to find her super strength, flight, and durablity. Minnie (ever the comic book fan) thought that she was like the girl version of the hero Pinnicle. Kate, still devout, insisted that "I cannot be the Pinnicle. That spot is taken by Jesus Christ and I refuse to be compared to him in that way." Instead, she "borrowed' the logo and, at Minnie's insitance, called herself Penultima. Tamera became devoted to her as she had been praying for God to take his wraith out of the priest who had been molesting her and felt that Kate "got caught in the blast radius." Later this revelation would come out to Kate's horror as it shook her devotion. Her parents were mostly supportive... mostly, but confused as to what to do about her. They also knew the scandal that awaited them for having a "blessed" or "damned" daughter. Most of the community were still blaming her for the priest's death in one form or another. Even though she tried to make a name for herself as a helper and a superhero of her town, she could not shake the judging eyes of the populace. Granted, Safe Harbor was not a major metropolis where crime was everywhere. She had little ways to show her benefit in such a small town. She did take down a minor drug ring and helped stop a demented madman with a shotgun who turned out to be a racist older man who had forgotten to take his medication properly. But the judgement still hung on her. When Tamara finally revealed that the priest had been molesting her, She told Penultima first then held a press conference to tell her side of the story. Tamara was shot at the podium. Penultima who had been there, did not see the gunman in time. She stopped him from getting away and managed to fly Tamara to the hospital in time to save her life but the emotional damage had been done. It was also then that she found her weakness when the gunman attempted to pistol whip her with his pearl handled revolver. She managed to cover up her injury to keep him from knowing how much it hurt before she could apprehend him. While at the hospital (still in her costume) people would ask if she was a superhero. She would always reply. "No, just ask her," pointing to her friend. She almost hung up her tights forever when Pinnacle came to town looking for the person who "stole his idea." It seems Pinnacle was a super who outright stole the character from the comic book and had already applied for licensing rights of the image. He was killing those who could keep that identity from him. After drawing Penultima out by threatening her freinds, her family, and her town, Penultima put on her uniform and went after him. In the end, she beat Pinnacle and turned him over to the local ADAM units. The fight however took more than she could spend and she collapsed, ending up in the hospital. Late one night, a nurse was checking in on her. The nurse told her of her cousin, the Spot, and the Quantum Academy. With her parent's permission, the nurse made a few calls on Penultima's behalf and got her admitted to the Academy to learn what it means to be a hero. Penultima is devoted to become the best hero that God would want her to be. She still keeps in contact with Tamara and Minnie but realizes that they are so far away. She is finding friends where she is and wishes her family the best. But there is a place in this world for her and she is going to do what she can to show the world, she is Penultima and nothing short of God's will will stop her. Powers and Abilities Powers Penultima has Class IV strength, quick reflexes (though not super speed), invulnerability, and flight at a top speed of 300 MPH. Abilities Penutlima is an above average student who has an affinity for biology, chemistry, and sculpting, though she will admit she isn't very good at any of them. She does small sculptures in her room and bakes cookies when stressed. If she were not to become a hero, she figures she will open a bake shop. Strength level Penultima is a Class IV strength, able to lift at least 20 tons. Weaknesses Penultima is still learning to be a hero. She is unsure of herself at times, possibly to the point of a psychological issue (fear of success). She also has a need to be part of a group. Isolation is devastating to her. Because of both of these issues, she has a need to be accepted and to make others feel welcome. Physically, while it looks like little can harm her, she can be harmed by magic, reality altering powers, and strangely enough, pearls. It is unknown as to why but pearls or blades encrusted with powdered pearls pierce her skin. She is aware of her limitation and is deathly afraid of letting others know. Paraphernalia Equipment: While she feels it is not earned, she has a PALM of her own. It was gifted to her by Tina Tesla. Penultima is not sure why but has taken it graciously. (She actually thinks Spot got it for her) Transportation: None known. Weapons: None Common Enemies * Golden Triscale Industries * Pinnacle * Madame Satan * Old Man Snake * Cutie Pie ' ' Common Allies * Quantum's Questers * Kid Quantum * Mr. Atomic II * Sister Aether * Naiad * Tundra * Kitsune Trivia * Is a devoted and practicing catholic. * Started a friendship with Kid Quantum and Sister Aether. She doesn't want to say it, but she really likes these girls and wants to start a friend collective with them. * Is not sure if Sauriel is an actual angel or just a meta. Either way she is keeping her eye on him. * Wears a cross and rosary under her costume. * Total fan of romantic comedies and musicals. * Gets cooking lessons from Springback when there is free time. In that time her baked goods are now amazing. Category:Female Characters Category:Underage Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Metahuman Characters Category:Quantums Questers Category:Quantum Academy Category:Catholic Characters